


Static and Talon

by NeoTyson



Category: Static Shock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: After defeating the monster form of Ebon and Hot-Streak Static goes to check on Teresa, who is now back to normal, and the two share a moment together.





	Static and Talon

A disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything, I borrowed from other media.

**Static and Talon**

With the monster form of Ebon and Hotstreak defeated, for now, Static and Gear go their separate ways to get some much-needed rest. On the way, Static notices a bird creature heading a different direction and flies over to investigate. Confirming his suspicion upon seeing the identity of the creature, Static calls out, "Teresa?!"

Teresa, also known as Talon, looks over her shoulder to see that Static is behind her and stops on top of a rooftop and somehow reverts to her human form.

"Static what are you doing here?" She asks in a calm tone, which is a different change of pace considering their past meetings.

"Well, I saw you flying by in your Talon form, which automatically means you got a whip of the gas, so I wanted to see how are you feeling about it until you went back to normal. Neat trick by the way."

Teresa blinks in confusion. Though Static saved her from Ebon after losing her powers, she figures with her powers back that he would want to take her down not act all calm and casual with her. "You mean you don't want to fight me even though I gain back my powers?"

Static could hear the doubt in her voice when she asks that. "True, we were on opposite sides in the past, but if recent events prove anything, Ebon practically force you into his squad and the way you stood up against him without your powers that were pretty brave, braver than me when it came to bullies in my school." He assures her hoping it would remove tension from her.

"You afraid? I couldn't picture you as a fearful type considering you and Gear were willing to stop Ebon with no powers as well." Teresa said honestly.

Static chuckles, thinking back to his life before becoming the hero that he is today. "Let's just say before being Static I have been just any regular kid who got picked on when trying to talk to a beautiful girl that I know. Now that I think about it, I guess you can say that tonight was Deja vu movement, only this time standing up to the bully."

Hearing his backstory was interesting to Teresa and different in a good way compare to the evil bang babies she been around with. One part of his statement stood out to her, and at that moment she decided to mess with him some. "So are you trying to imply something Sparky?"

"What do you mean and you calling me Sparky now?" Not that he didn't mind it, but he didn't expect that out of all names she could have called him.

"Yep, and you said tonight felt like a Deja vu moment, you took on a bully in Ebon. So does that make me the beautiful girl you in this version?" She smirks and winks at him, causing a blush to form from Static's cheeks.

Not sure what to say right then, the only response that came out of the lighting hero's mouth was, "Umm."

A rude sound went out from Teresa feeling somewhat offended by his lack of an answer "What are you trying to say, you think I'm ugly just like when I was in Talon."

"Wait, no you are beautiful as both Teresa and Talon!" Static blurts out stunning both his self and Teresa at the same time.

Teresa narrows her eyes at him. "Are you lying because you know I was just messing with you?"

"No, it's true, I never thought you looked bad as Talon. Of course, I was busy fighting you to notice you in that way, but I figured you look cute as a feather. See what I did there?" Static laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head. He wasn't sure where this conversation is going considering this is the first time the two actually interaction on more friendly terms, and since he doesn't know a lot about her he didn't want to dig his self in a deeper hole than the one he is most likely in now.

However, she comebacks with a simple, "That was corny you know that right." while trying to keep herself from laughing.

Static couldn't help but to laugh and agree with her. "Maybe, but it did make you smile, so I say that win in my book."

Teresa rolls her eyes in amusement. "If you say so. Seriously, thanks for the compliment it does mean a lot considering Ebon was just using me and never complimented me on anything I did." She said in a serious tone not remembering the last time someone said something nice to her like that.

"I never understood why you hung around with all due of respect. He treated you and the others like dirt and any bang baby who acts like a shady thug like him is just bad news." Static said joking about Ebon's dark powers.

Teresa shakes her head at his sense of humor. "Again with the corny jokes... Anyways, after the big bang, he found me and manipulated me into thinking no one would accept me since I became a bang baby and put words in my ear having me think I would be treated as family, but as you saw that never was the case. Once we all begin to lose our powers, I saw that as my chance to break out of his grasp finally, but he wouldn't let me go so quickly and was going to use me as a test to see if we could get our powers back."

She could feel the tears beginning to form as she continued explaining, "Once I freed you and Gear I tried to escape as fast as I could. Unfortunately, some of the guys got to me, so I regain my Talon form, but this time I can switch it on and off so I am at least grateful for that. Though I don't know if my family will take me back with the choices I made and with Talon still being a part of me." After finishing, the tears finally fell and Static, with enough courage, walks over to her to hug and comfort her rubbing her back softly.

"Hey, I sure they will understand. Ebon pretty much force you to join his crew, and now that's he gone for the time being you are your woman. If it helps, you have Gear and me would understand so you don't have to feel alone in the world." As he encourages her, Static could feel her arms wrap his waist taking that as a sign of approval of letting him hold her like this.

"You know, for a hero you are very forgiving and compassionate towards a former villain like me." Teresa points out, not that she has a problem with it, but it just felt too easy.

"Honestly, I just tend to see the good in others and I did notice at times you didn't want to be a bad girl, even though you were good at it," Static responds and wiped her tears away.

"I did play a bad girl well, huh?" She reveals a small smile.

Static laughs a bit and says, "Yeah, but if you wanted to, you could fight on the side of good as a redemption path like Rubber-man did, no pressure or anything."

"You really on a roll today." Teresa moves back from him and folds her arms.

"Excuse me?" Static questions, not understanding what he did wrong all of a sudden.

"First, you call me beautiful, then listen to my story, comfort me, and now asking you team up with you? You might as well as me out, unless that's what you are trying to do?" She smirks at him causing another panic attack from Static.

"I mean it wasn't my intention, not saying I wouldn't want to ask you out because I would but I just was trying to be a good girl and..." Before he could finish his explanation, Teresa grabs his face and kisses him aggressively to get him to calm down.

"You're cute when you ramble, but I had to stop before you ran out of breath Sparky." She giggles from seeing the stunned reaction from Static after kissing him.

"Wow." was the only thing he could say, considering he never thought Teresa out of all people would kiss him, especially like that to where he low-key wanted more suddenly.

"Jeez, Sparky if I had of known that kissing you would affect you like this I would have used that on you during our battles. Then again, that probably would backfire since I would be too into it." She admits in a flirty tone that was not missed by Static as he shakes off the trance he was in.

"So you're saying that you are into me because I am low-key hoping so because I'm feeling you right now." He asks with a mixture of smoothness and nervousness in his voice for he hopes the kiss meant something to her.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it hero?" She asks playfully.

Catching on, Static gets closer to her, "Take you, a bad girl, on a date to get to know you better and use my shocking moves on you."

"I like the sound of that, however, would you be able to handle Talon as well because this bad girl comes with a package deal." She assumes that this would be the end of their little banter by bringing up her Talon side which she deep down is still insecure about.

"Transform into her to get my answer." He only said with no hesitation, surprising Teresa. Mustering up the nerve to do, she turns to Talon expecting a rejection from the hero until he wraps his arm around her waist to bring her body back close to him and says, "I definitely can get used to Talon as well."

Snickering in delight, Talon continues to their banter saying, "Hold on Sparky I haven't agreed to anything, you are going to have to treat a girl right to get me into agreeing to the hero gig and this."

"Last I recall, I do put a shock into one's system, it looks like I'm going to have to do the same to you, romantic style." Not being able to resist any more Talon kisses him with Static returning the kiss proving that at the end, heroes like him do get a girl.

* * *

 

**AN: My first ever Static Shock and the beginning of my new project: _Project S_. I always enjoyed the Static Shock and considered Static as one of my favorite heroes, but I notice that he doesn't get as much love in the media now in days and with the news that Black Lighting will be joining the CW universe, I figure why not try to bring some love for Static on this site.**

**The plan is using and bringing his character into the spotlight starting with this one-shot. Recently I rewatched the final episode of Static Shock, and I couldn't help but wonder what if Teresa took on a redemption path. So I decided to write this short, what if one shot and well here's the result. I wouldn't have minded seeing these two together, but as far as it being my favorite LI for Static, I'm not too sure about. Comment who you like Static to be with and what you think of this fic.**


End file.
